Famous Last Words
by EccaDaisy
Summary: Severus thinks about his life, and her. Second in the Sing me a song series. SSHG Songfic


**Authors Note:** This is the second in my "Sing me a Song" Series based on the different relationships of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. I have tried to use a wide variety of songs, so as to portray the many different relationships that can come from this pairing, everything from loathing and hate, to love and friendship. If you have any other songs that you would like to see then please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and Settings belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, "Famous Last Words" belongs to My Chemical Romance, and what you don't recognize is entirely my own imagination.

Finally, however unfortunate it is, I do not receive any monies for this. So on with the story.

**Famous Last Words**

Had he been any other man he probably would have cried. However Severus Snape did not show such an emotion. Instead he stood and watched her as she packed and left, not letting her know, that inside his heart was breaking.

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your..._

Really it was his fault, he should have been more open to her, he should have told her that he was in love. Yes, he had been hurt before, but she had never done anything to hurt him, that was until now. And like an idiot, he thought he deserved it.__

And I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

As he watched her gather her things, he tried with all his might to think of something that might make her say, but in his heart, he knew it was too late. Even if he had thought of something to say, would he have had the courage to speak? Probably not.

_  
So many  
Bright lights, they cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

He had never understood why she was with him. She could do so much better. It wasn't like she hadn't had any offers, especially since the end of the war. He remembered his reaction when he found out that she was engaged to Ron Weasley, she had called it off not even a month later. That was the first time that he acknowledged that he had feelings for her. They had started to see each other only a few months later. But now, that was all over.__

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone   
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

He knew that he would get over her, he was resilient, he was used to this, to rejection. He would most likely drink tonight, drink until he couldn't feel anymore. Then tomorrow he would forget, forget about everything they had and everything they could have had. __

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

She would go on, and do great things. She would rise above the non-believers and prove her worth a thousand times over, not that she already hadn't. And he would continue to teach, to repay a debt that he still believed in.__

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

He would watch her progress; hear from their mutual acquaintances about her advancements, her life and her loves. And every time he heard something new, another great moment in her life, he would smile, and congratulate her in the privacy of his own rooms. Then he would drink, and finally he would go back to surviving.__

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone   
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Once he got sick of just surviving, he would try living. He would go out, meet people; sometimes he would bed a woman. But it was never the same, and though he was living, it always seemed that he was just surviving.__

These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
I say

Albus and Minerva would scold him; tell him to move on with his life, to stop wallowing in what could have been. They would take him out to dinner, usually a Muggle restaurant. He would see all the happy couple's, enjoying themselves, and then he would return to the castle. Those nights he drank himself to sleep, trying to stop the thoughts of what may have been.__

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

_  
_Those nights he would dream of her, those were the nights that he could poor his heart out to her. Tell her about his past, his present and his dreams. Those night he could tell her that he loved her, without being afraid.

_  
(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead_

It was strange that through all his years as a spy, he was never afraid, because he believed that he was doing the right thing, he was repaying his debt. If he had lost his life doing it, then so be it, it was a sacrifice he was more then willing to make

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
_

In the morning he would awake, and put the dreams aside. He would continue with his life, taking points, giving detentions and teaching potions. He would try and forget the life he should had. The life he would have had if he hadn't been afraid.

_  
'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead  
_

Years would pass, following a very similar routine. He would drink, then survive, he would try his hand at living and forgetting, then he would go back to just trying to survive.

_  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

10 years to the day that Hermione Granger had walked out on Severus Snape, she received a letter. It told her that Severus had died, it also told her that he loved her and that he had left her everything. It had taken 10 years and his death for Severus to stop being afraid…

Ok, so this isn't exactly how I imagined this story, but nonetheless I'm happy with it. Pretty please let me know what you think, also check out the first in this series, its called Lay here, with me… Ecca


End file.
